gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie/Staffel 5
Dieser Artikel beleuchtet und listet die Unterschiede zwischen der fünften Staffel von Game of Thrones und der Romanvorlage A Feast for Crows und A Dance with Dragons, dem vierten und fünften Buch der Romanreihe Das Lied von Eis und Feuer. Allgemeine Abweichungen * In der Serienhandlung fehlt vollständig Arianne Martell (Tochter von Doran Martell), die in A Feast for Crows eine nicht unwichtige Rolle in Dorne spielt. Gleiches gilt für die Wildlingsfrau Val (Manke Rayders Schwägerin), Lord Jon Connington, dessen Zögling – angeblich Prinz Aegon – sowie Quentyn Martell. Letztgenannte, Quentyn und Aegon, wollen sich unabhängig voneinander mit Daenerys verbünden, um den Eisernen Thron zu erobern. "Die Kriege, die da kommen" * Im Vorspann wird Winterfell erstmals seit der zweiten Staffel nicht mehr als rauchende Ruine dargestellt. Zudem wird im Vorspann das Wappen der Boltons in der Burg gezeigt. Zwar übernehmen die Boltons auch in den Büchern die Kontrolle über Winterfell und bauen es wieder auf, doch geschieht beides dort erst im Laufe von A Feast for Crows und A Dance with Dragons, während es in der Serie bereits so aussieht, und auch von Stannis erwähnt wird, dass die Boltons schon ab der ersten Folge über die alte Festung der Starks herrschen. * Die Ereignisse bei der Hexe Maggy unterschieden sich von der Romanvorlage. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass es dort kein Kapitel mit einer wirklichen Rückblende gibt, da Cersei sich in einigen POV-Kapiteln an die Geschichte erinnert, wird Maggy dort als weitaus älter und unattraktiver beschrieben, weshalb sie auch den Beinamen "der Frosch" besitzt. An der Seite von Cersei und Melara taucht mit Jeyne Weitmann eine weitere Jugendfreundin Cerseis auf, die in der Serie nicht erscheint. Neben den Vorhersagen, die Maggy in der Serie trifft, prophezeit sie Cersei auch, dass sie eines Tages von ihrem jüngeren Bruder getötet werde, was auf Tyrion und Jaime zutreffen könnte, da auch ihr Zwillingsbruder erst kurz nach ihr das Licht der Welt erblickte. Melara prophezeit die Hexe hingegen, dass sie noch am selben Tage sterben werde, was sie letztlich auch tut, weshalb Cersei die Worte der Hexe ihr gesamtes Leben verfolgen. * Von Tywins Leiche geht in den Büchern ein ekelhafter Gestank aus, den, ganz zu Cerseis Blamage, viele der Trauergäste bemerken. Es deutet sich an, dass Oberyn Martell Tywin bis zu seinem Tod langsam vergiftete. In der Serie wird dies nicht behandelt, wie auch Shaes Ableben in Tywins Gemächern, was Cersei jedoch vor der Öffentlichkeit verheimlichen kann. * In Pentos trifft Tyrion nach der Reise nach Essos auf den Magister Illyrio Mopatis, nicht auf Varys. Auch wenn Varys aussagt, dass es sich bei dem Ort, an dem sie sich befinden, um Illyrios Palast handelt, taucht dieser selbst nicht auf. In den Romanen verschwindet Varys bis zum Ende von A Dance with Dragons völlig spurlos und Tyrion wird von Magister Illyrio nach Meereen geschickt, anstelle von Varys über dessen Pläne unterrichtet zu werden und mit ihm gemeinsam dorthin zu reisen. * Der Name von Weiße Ratte ist eine Erfindung. In den Büchern nimmt jedoch ein Unbefleckter namens Tapferer Schild in etwa dieselbe Rolle ein. * In der ersten Folge behandeln Stannis Baratheon und Melisandre Jon bereits, als sei er der Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache. * Scheinbar bestätigt die Serie eine Theorie bezüglich Varys' Rettung von Tyrion, die Fans aufgestellt haben. In den Büchern bleiben Varys' wahre Ziele bei der Befreiung Tyrions im Geheimen und er ist, wie erwähnt, beinahe zwei Bände der Reihe spurlos verschwunden. Während er in den Romanen von Jaime beim Betreten seiner Gemächern bedroht wird, damit er Tyrion befreit und des Weiteren angedeutet wird, dass Varys es praktisch darauf angelegt hat, von Jaime bedroht zu werden, verrät Varys in der Serie wenigstens einen Teil seiner Pläne zur Wiederherstellung der Targaryen-Herrschaft und gibt zu, Tyrion für deren Verwirklichung zu brauchen. * Anders als in der Vorlage stirbt Manke Rayder gegen Ende der Folge tatsächlich. In den Romanen wird eigentlich der Herr der Knochen lebendig verbrannt, nachdem Melisandre ihm durch einen Zaubertrick das Aussehen des Königs-jenseits-der-Mauer verpasst hat, während Manke in Gestalt von Rasselhemd weiterlebt. In einem Interview bestätigte Manke Rayders Darsteller Ciarán Hinds, dass Mankes Tod in der Serie endgültig ist. Zudem wird in der Episode "Hartheim", der Herr der Knochen getötet. "Das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß" *In den Romanen taucht Jaqen H'ghar nach A Clash of Kings zumindest nicht mehr explizit auf. In den Büchern übernimmt ein Priester, der als Gütiger Mann bezeichnet wird, Jaqens Rolle. *Bislang trafen Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn nach der Purpurnen Hochzeit in keinem der Romane auf Sansa Stark und Petyr Baelish. *Jaime Lennister verbringt den größten Teil von A Feast for Crows und A Dance with Dragons mit einer Streitmacht in den Flusslanden, um die letzten verbleibenden Loyalisten der Starks und Tullys zur Kapitulation zu zwingen. In der Vorlage zeigt er zunehmende Abneigung gegenüber Cersei und reist nicht nach Dorne, um ihre gemeinsame Tochter zu holen. *In der vierten Staffel wird während des Gespräches zwischen Tyrion und Bronn erwähnt, dass Bronns Verlobte Lollys Schurwerth noch einen lebenden Vater habe, während dieser in den Romanen bereits tot ist und Lollys' Mutter, Lady Tanda Schurwerth, in Burg Schurwerth residiert. In "Das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß" wird plötzlich nur noch Lollys' Mutter erwähnt. *Ellaria Sand nimmt gegenüber der Romanvorlage eine weitaus größere Rolle ein und tritt vor Fürst Doran als eine Art Sprecherin der Sandschlangen auf. *Bei der Wahl zum nächsten Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache gibt es in den Romanen mit Cotter Peik, dem Kommandanten von Ostwacht an der See, noch einen weiteren Kandidaten für die Wahl. Außerdem tauschen Ser Allisar Thorn und Janos Slynt in der Serie die Rollen. Obwohl Thorn auch in der Vorlage der deutlich fähigere und intelligentere der beiden Männer ist, bewirbt sich der frisch nobilitierte Slynt für das Amt des Lord Kommandanten, wobei er sich von Thorn beraten lässt. "Der Hohe Spatz" *Margaery und Tommen heiraten während der Handlung von A Feast for Crows und A Dance with Dragons nicht, da Tommen dort noch viel zu jung dazu ist. Dementsprechend versucht Königin Margaery ihre Gegenspielerin Cersei auch nicht zu verdrängen, indem sie Tommen zu Handlungen gegen seine eigene Mutter beeinflusst. *Der Hohe Septon wird nicht von den Spatzen in einem Bordell entdeckt und nackt durch die Stadt getrieben oder anschließend von Cersei inhaftiert. Da ihr Bruder Tyrion die Wahl des amtierenden Hohen Septons zu den Gunsten seines persönlichen Favoriten beeinflusst hatte, glaubt Cersei in ihrem wachsenden Verfolgungswahn, dass der Hohe Septon mit ihrem Bruder unter einer Decke steckt und lässt ihn von dem ihr unterstellten Ritter Osney Schwarzkessel beseitigen. Nach seinem Tode wird der Hohe Spatz, nicht zuletzt auch durch die bedrohliche Anwesenheit der Spatzen in der Hauptstadt, zum neuen Hohen Septon gewählt. *Sansa kehrte in A Feast for Crows und A Dance with Dragons nicht Winterfell zurück und des Weiteren endet ihr Handlungsstrang so ziemlich mit den Geschehnissen in der vierten Staffel der TV-Adaption, bei der sie sich auf Hohenehr befindet. Ramsay soll in der Vorlage nicht Sansa Stark, sondern Arya Stark heiraten. Da diese jedoch Cersei entwischt ist, wird Jeyne Pool, eine Jugendfreundin Sansas aus Winterfell, als Arya ausgegeben und nach Winterfell geschickt, um die Herrschaft der Boltons durch die Heirat mit einer angeblichen Startk-Tochter zu legitimieren. Zwar folgen Brienne von Tarth und Podrick in dne Romanen einer möglichen Spur Sansas, können diese aber zu keinem Zeitpunkte aufspüren. *Jon Schnee ernennt Ser Allisar Thorn nie zum Ersten Grenzer der Nachtwache - schon alleine deshalb, weil dieser in den Romanen nur Waffenmeister und kein Grenzer ist. **Stannis Baratheon rät Jon Schnee Allisar nach Ostwacht zu schicken. Im Buch ist dieser seit Janos Slynts Ankunft auf Ostwacht stationiert. *Tyrion wird ebenfalls in einem Bordell von Ser Jorah entdeckt und gefangen. Varys ist dabei jedoch nicht anwesend, da er Tyrion auf der Reise nach Meereen überhaupt nicht begleitet. "Die Söhne der Harpyie" *Cersei entledigt sich der Gegenwart von Ser Loras am Hofe nicht dadurch, dass sie seine homosexuellen Neigungen an den Hohen Spatzen verrät und er darauf von den Spatzen verhaftet wird, sondern sorgt dafür, dass Loras an der Belagerung von Drachenstein teilnimmt, das weiterhin von Truppen Stannis' gehalten wird, und dabei ernsthaft verwundet wird. *Lord Tyrells Reise nach Braavos übernimmt in den Romanen Ser , der Schwiegervater von Kevan Lennister und zu diesem Zeitpunkte Meister der Münze. Tatsächlich bricht dieser aber erst im Epilog von A Dance with Dragons auf und sein Aufenthalt in Braavos wird in The Winds of Winter thematisiert. In den Romanen wird er, anstelle von Ser Meryn Trant, von Lennister-Gefolgsleuten, unter denen sich auch Raff der Liebling befindet, begleitet. Dieser war in der Serie allerdings mit dem bereits verstorbenen Charakter Polliver vermischt worden. *Als König Tommen versucht, den Hohen Spatzen aufzusuchen, wird er von fünf Königsgardisten begleitet. Wenn man bedenkt, dass Ser Meryn Trant bereits mit Lord Tyrell nach Braavos abgereist ist, ist diese Zahl gegenüber der Romanvorlage falsch, da sich dann nur fünf Königsgardisten in Königsmund aufhalten dürften. Ser Arys Eichenherz war, als Begleitung für Prinzessin Myrcella, nach Dorne gereist, wie man auch in der Episode "Alte und neue Götter" der zweiten Staffel sehen kann, und Jaime Lennister befindet sich ebenfalls in Dorne. Zusätzlich hieß es in der vierten Staffel, dass eine der Stellen in der Königsgarde derzeit vakant sei, denn Tywin droht dort Lady Olenna, ihren Enkel Ser Loras für die Stelle einzuziehen. Die Anzahl der Königsgardisten ließe sich nur dadurch erklären, dass Ser Meryn noch nicht abgereist ist, Ser Arys wieder aus Dorne zurückkam oder die freie Stelle in der Garde wieder besetzt wurde. *Weder Grauer Wurm noch Ser Barristan werden in den Romanen auf offener Straße attackiert, da die Söhne der Harpyie dort immer im Verdeckten handeln und nicht offen kämpfen. Des Weiteren lebt Ser Barristan in den Romanen noch und ist sogar ein POV-Charakter in A Dance with Dragons und The Winds of Winter, während er in der Serie tatsächlich stirbt.James Hibberd (03. Mai 2015): Game of Thronesactor explains his surprisingly early exit. Abgerufen am 04. Mai 2015. "Töte den Jungen" *Daenerys brachte die edlen Herren nicht zu ihren Drachen. Sie fordert von den Adeligen Blutgeld und wirft Hizdahr auch nicht ins Gefängnis. Ser Barristan ist derjenige, der Hizdahr gefangen nimmt, weil er der Ansicht ist, dass Hizdahr die Bande der Söhne der Harpyie anführt. *Jon Schnee sendet die Speerfrau Val in den Norden um Tormund aufzusuchen und ihm mitzuteilen, das Jon die Tore für die Wildlinge öffnet. Er will die Burgen an der Mauer wieder besetzen und nicht die Schenkung. *Sansa und Theon begegnen sich nicht. Jeyne Pool, die als Arya Stark getarnt mit Ramsay vermählt wird, begegnet Theon, der ihr wahres Gesicht erkennt und schweigt. *Walda Bolton erzählt nicht, dass sie ein Kind in sich trägt. Roose erzählt in einem Kapitel Theon, dass wenn Walda Kinder haben würde, Ramsay sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit töten würde. *Selyse und ihre Tochter werden zusammen mit Melisandre an der schwarzen Festung zurückgelassen und begleiten Stannis nicht. *Davos wird von Stannis nach Weißwasserhafen geschickt, um mit dem Haus Manderly zu verhandeln sich Stannis anzuschließen. *Jorah und Tyrion segeln nie durch das alte Valyria. Tyrion segelt zusammen mit Jon Connington hunderte Meilen von Valyria vorbei, werden aber auch von den Steinmenschen attackiert. Connington wird mit der Grauschuppenkrankheit infiziert und nicht Jorah. "Ungebeugt, Ungezähmt, Ungebrochen" *Jorah weiß nichts von dem Tod seines Vaters und auch Tyrion weiß nicht, ob Jeor Mormont tot ist oder noch lebt. *Jorah und Tyrion werden von den Piraten auf offener See gefangen genommen und nicht an Land. *Kleinfinger bleibt weiterhin im grünen Tal und ist nicht in Königsmund anwesend. *Cersei Lennister weiß nicht, wo sich Sansa gerade befindet und plant derzeit auch nicht das Haus der Boltons anzugreifen. *Die Sandschlangen planten mehrere Wege sich an den Lennisters zu rächen: **Obara will den Direkten Weg mit Krieg einhergehen. **Nymeria möchte Mycella als Schlüssel und Gefangene behalten, um die Lennisters in den Griff zu halten. **Tyene möchte Myrcella unterstützen sie zur Königin von Westeros zu krönen *Allerdings wurden alle Pläne von Arianne Martell, der Tochter von Doran, durchkreuzt. Wie auch Tyene wollte Arianne Myrcella zur Königin machen und keinen Krieg auslösen. *Ellaria Sand wird zusammen mit ihren Sandschlangen festgehalten und kommt nicht wie in der TV-Serie frei. *Gerold Dayn wird verwundet und Arys Eichenherz wird in einem Zweikampf mit Hotah getötet. Diese drei Charaktere wurden in der Serie jedoch ausgelassen. *Olenna Tyrell ist nicht diejenige, die nach Königsmund zurückkehrt, sondern Mace Tyrell und Randyll Tarly, die den Spatzen und dem Hohen Septon drohen Margaery durch ihre Armee zu befreien. **Margaery selbst wurde nicht wegen einer Falschaussage gefangen genommen, sondern es gab Gerüchte, die besagten, dass die Königin untreu war. Dies fand Cersei heraus und ließ sie einsperren. *Ramsay heiratetet nicht Sansa Stark, sondern Jeyne Pool unter dem Decknamen Arya Stark. *Theon wird auch im Buch dazu gezwungen bei der Hochzeitsnacht dabei zu sein und muss Jeyne die Kleider ausziehen und sie erst oral befriedigen, bevor Ramsay sie vergewaltigt. "Das Geschenk" *Daenerys trifft nie auf Jorah und Tyrion. Die beiden werden zwar zusammen mit der kleinwüchsigen versteigert, doch die beiden werden nach Yunkai gebracht und als ungehorsame Sklaven gebrandmarkt. **Daenerys besucht nach ihrer Hochzeit mit Hizdahr keine der Kampfgruben. *Melisandre bittet Stannis nie seine Tochter zu verbrennen. Die rote Frau und auch Sharin befinden sich auf der schwarzen Festung. *Aemon stirbt nicht auf der Schwarzen Festung, sondern bei der Reise nach Altsass. Sam, Goldy und der Sohn von Manke Rayder befinden sich derweil in Braavos. Somit gibt es auch keine versuchte Vergewaltigung von Goldy. **Aemons Körper wird nicht verbrannt sondern in einem Fass Alkohol verschifft, um später die Ehre einer gebührenden Bestattung zu erweisen. *Olenna trifft sich nicht mit Kleinfinger. Sie verrät nicht, dass sie ihm beim Tod von Joffrey auf der Purpurnen Hochzeit geholfen hat. *Die Sandschlangen werden nicht in einem Verließ gefangen gehalten sondern in verschiedenen Türmen in Sonnspeer. *Lancel beichtet seine Verbrechen vor dem zweiten Hohem Septon, der auf den Befehl von Cersei von Osney Schwarzkessel getötet wird. Osney versucht auch den Hohen Spatzen zu töten, da Lancel ebenfalls ihm eingestand mit Cersei geschlafen zu haben, doch dieser lässt Osney foltern und findet so die Wahrheit heraus, das Margaery nie eine Affäre gehabt und Cersei alles genauestens eingefädelt hatte. "Hartheim" *Theon Graufreut erzählt Sansa Stark nicht, das Bran und Rickon noch leben. Dies liegt daran, dass Sansa gar nicht als Ehefrau von Ramsay agiert. Sansa befindet sich derweil auf Hohenehr und Jeyne Pool wird als "falsche Arya" mit Ramsay vermählt. *Roose Bolton wird gezwungen kleinere Trupps nach Stannis auszusenden, um die Armee vereinzelt anzugreifen. In Winterfell befinden sich mehrere Regenten von kleineren Vasallen, die sich mit den Botschaftern des Hause Frey im Stille bekämpfen. Roose befiehlt den Freys und dem Haus Manderly ihre Kraft und Wut an Stannis Armee auszulassen. Ramsay lässt keine 20 Männer schicken, um Unruhen in Stannis Armee zu verbreiten. *Kevan kehrt zwar nach Königsmund zurück, tritt in den Kleinen Rat ein. Maes Tyrell wird zur Hand des Königs gekürt und Qyburn wird aus dem Rat entlassen. *Tyrion gerät nicht in die Dienste von Daenerys. Zusammen mit Jorah und der Zwergin Hella schließt er sich der Zweitgeborenen an. *Jon Schnee reist nicht selber nach Hartheim sondern schickt die Wildlingsdame Val los, um nach Tormund zu suchen. Auch wird das Massaker nicht so ausführlich beschrieben. **''"In Hartheim mit sechs Schiffen. Raue See. Schwarzdrossel mit Mann und Maus verloren, zwei Lyseni-Schiffe vor Skane auf Grund gelaufen, die Kralle leck geschlagen. Äußerst schlimm hier. Die Wildlinge fressen ihre eigenen Toten, Tote Dinger in den Wäldern. Die Braavolsi-Kapitäne nehmen nur Frauen und Kinder an Bord. Die Hexenfrauen nennen uns Sklavenfänger. Einen Angriff auf die Sturmkrähe abgewehrt, sechs Mann der Mannschaft gefallen, viele Wildlinge. Acht Raben übrig. Toten Dinger im Wasser. Schickt Hilfe über Land, auf dem Meer toben Stürme."'' (Das Lied von Eis und Feuer "Ein Tanz mit Drachen" Seite 352 (EBook-Version)) **Tormund erzählt Jon später, dass die Weißen Wanderer bei ihrem Marsch zur Mauer an den Seiten immer wieder in der Nacht angegriffen hätten. **Es wird nicht offiziell bestätigt, das valyrischer Stahl einen Weißen Wanderer töten kann. Zwar liest Sam, das "Drachenstahl" einen Weißen Wanderer besiegen kann und deutet daraus nur, dass mit dem Drachenstahl valyrischer Stahl gemeint sein muss. "Der Tanz der Drachen" *Doran schickt Nymeria Sand in den Kleinen Rat in Königsmund und nicht Trystan. *Arya Stark begegnet nicht Meryn Trant. Dieser zeigt auch keine Perversionen gegenüber Minderjährigen und Kindern. *Stannis Baratheon sitzt in einem Schneesturm zusammen mit seinem Heer und seiner Gefangenen Asha Graufreud fest. *Melisandre lebt auf der Schwarzen Festung und auch Selyse und ihre Tochter Sharin befinden sich dort. Es kommt nicht zu dem Ritual bei dem Melisandre Sharin verbrennt, damit der Schneesturm aufhört, sondern einige Kriminelle und Kannibalen werden verbrannt. *George R.R. Martin bestätigt, dass Sharin jedoch durch das Feuer zu Tode kommen wird. *Roose Bolton wird dazu gezwungen Stannis auf freiem Feld zu begegnen, da es zu zahlreichen Spannungen von Vasallen in seiner eigenen Burg kommt. *Die Söhne der Harpyie greifen während der Veranstaltung in der Grube nicht die Zuschauer an. Stattdessen versuchen sie das Essen in der Loge zu vergiften. Einer der Berater wird wegen gesüßter Heuschrecken vergiftet und stirbt. Da Hizdar Daenerys die Heuschrecken ebenfalls anbot gerät er bei Barristan Selmy unter Verdacht die gesamte Organisation zu lenken. *Hizdahr zo Loraq wird nicht von den Söhnen der Harpyie getötet. Er heiratet Daenerys zuvor und befindet sich derzeit als König von Meereen noch am Leben. *Drogon erscheint nicht, um Daenerys zu retten, sondern wird durch den Geruch von Blut und frischem Fleisch der Gladiatoren und Kampftiere angelockt. Zwar versuchen mehrere Menschen den Drachen zu töten, doch letztendlich wird Drogon rasend vor Wut und läuft Amok. Daenerys rettet die Menschen, indem sie eine Peitsche nimmt, sich auf Drogon setzt und mit ihm wegfliegen kann. Sie wird danach für tot gehalten. *Tyrion ist zwar in der Arena dabei, doch agiert er nicht als die Hand von Daenerys. Zusammen mit der Zwergin Hella reitet er auf einem Hund für eine Show. Er traut sich nicht Kontakt mit der Königin aufzunehmen, da er Angst hat Barristan könnte ihn verraten oder die Königin beeinflussen ihn zu töten. "Die Gnade der Mutter" *Stannis Ableben findet in den Romanen bislang nicht offiziell statt und er trifft auch nicht auf Brienne von Tarth. Jon erhält lediglich einen Brief von Ramsay Bolton, in dem dieser behauptet, Stannis getötet und seine Armee vor Winterfell besiegt zu haben. Selyses Selbstmord kam in den Büchern bislang auch noch nicht vor, könnte allerdings noch passieren, da die Produzenten der Serie bestätigt haben, dass Martin die Opferung Sharin Baratheons in der Vorlage zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt vorgesehen hat. **Ser Davos Seewert befindet sich derzeit nicht an der Mauer, sondern in Weißwasserhafen, um mit weiteren Vasallenhäusern zu reden, um Roose Bolton zu stürzen. Es schließt sich das Haus Mormont und das Haus Glauer an. **Brienne und Podrick sind nicht in Winterfell, sondern in den Flusslande bei Jaime Lennister. *Myrcella wurde in den bis zum Ende der Staffel veröffentlichten Romanen nicht ermordet und zu keinem Zeitpunkt von Ellaria Sand und den Sandschlangen verfolgt. *In den Romanen wird Cersei vor ihrem Gang der Schande durch Königsmund am ganzen Körper kahl geschoren. In der Serie wird ihr lediglich das Haupthaar stark gekürzt und zumindest ihre Schambehaarung kann bei einer Einstellung in der Szene ebenfalls noch deutlich gesehen werden. *Sam geht nicht freiwillig nach Altsass, da er Angst hat seinem Vater wieder zu begegnen. Er nimmt jedoch Goldy, den Sohn von Manke Rayder und Maester Aemon mit. Jon lässt den Sohn von Goldy und der von Manke vertauschen, damit Melisandre den Jungen nicht dafür missbraucht, um ein weiteres, königliches Opfer ihrem Gott zu bringen. *Arya Stark tötet nicht Ser Meryn Trant, sondern Dareon, ein desertiertes Mitglied der Nachtwache, wofür sie ihr Augenlicht verliert. In den Büchern bekommt sie es nach einiger Zeit wieder zurück, als sie gelernt hat ihre anderen Sinne zu schärfen. *Barristan Selmy regiert Meereen und nicht Tyrion. Dieser befindet sich zusammen mit Jorah Mormont bei den Zweitgeborenen. Auch Daario kann sich nicht auf die Suche nach Daenerys begeben, da er in Yunkai gefangen gehalten wird. *Varys bleibt in Königsmund und geht nicht nach Meereen. Hierbei tötet er Kevan Lennister, um zu verhindern, das dieser die Spannungen zwischen den Tyrells und den Lennistern sich lösen. *Daenerys befindet sich zwar in den Händen des Khalasars, doch sie wird von Drogon begleitet und hat gelernt auf ihm zu reiten. *Theon Graufreud springt nicht mit Sansa Stark, sondern mit Jeyne Pool von Winterfells Mauern in den Schnee davor, da Sansa sich nicht in der Gewalt der Boltons befindet. Ramsay erklärt Jon daraufhin den Krieg, da er glaubt, dass sich Jeyne in den Fängen von Jon befinden würde. Theon und Jeyene befinden sich dabei mit Hilfe von Manke Rayder bei Stannis und der von ihr gefangen genommenen Asha Graufreud. *Jon Schnee wird in der Vorlage am hellichten Tage von Bowen Marsh und einigen nicht-identifizierten Brüdern der Nachtwache niedergestochen, während ihn in der Serie alle ranghohen Offiziere der Schwarzen Festung an seiner Ermordung beteiligt sind. Auch die Rolle von Ser Allisar bei Jons Ermordung ist in den Romanen, in denen er nach wie vor nur Waffenmeister der Schwarzen Festung ist, unklar, denn dieser war zur Tatzeit im tiefen Norden. Bowen Marsh attackiert Jon mit mehr Emotion und Tränen in den Augen. In der Serie übernimmt Olly, den es in den Romanen nicht gibt, den emotionaleren Part der Angreifer. Ebenfalls anders ist, dass Jon in der Serie nicht nach seinem Schattenwolf Geist ruft. Einzelnachweise en:Differences between books and TV series - Season 5 Kategorie:Staffel 5